spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Amada Corporation
Amada Corporation is a Japanese company dedicated to the supply and demand of robotic products to the Japanese military and government in Binary Domain. Amada was headed by Yohji Amada around forty years ago, before he was murdered by an AI of his own creation, who then assumed his role as CEO and took over his life. History Amada Corporation was formed around forty years ago by Yohji Amada, after he was chased out of America by Bergen Corporation and Congress for breaking Clause 21 of the Geneva Convention which banned the creation of humanlike machines. Broke and with very little credibility to his name, Yohji returned to his homeland of Japan and formed Amada Corporation to develop robots for the Japanese Government for domestic, security and militaristic purposes. Determined to prove Bergen and the world wrong, Yohji began work on an AI to run all his machines in and around Japan. However, the AI gained sentience and slowly killed Yohji, before assuming his life and appearance. The AI then commenced a plan to slowly replace Humanity with Hollow Children and their Hybrid offspring. This AI was inevitably destroyed by a Rust Crew deployed to deal with any infractions upon Clause 21. Leader Amada is the AI developed by Yohji Amada in an attempt to prove the world wrong about AIs and their attempts to kill humanity. However, the AI killed Yohji and assumed his life, whilst beginning a program to slowly replace Humanity with the hybrid children of both Hollow Children and normal people. Amada controls a remote drone that resembles Yohji when interacting with normal humans, but it’s central processor is located deep inside the main Amada Corporation headquarters in Tokyo. Types of Robots Assault Shooter/V501 Drone: A multipurpose law-enforcement robot developed by Bergen Corp. Amada Corporation manufactures them under license from the Ministry of Homeland affairs. Widely used in police actions and deployed throughout the Upper City. Employs a new proprietary type of fuel cell, the details of which are unknown. Data is shared between robots, enabling highly coordinated tactical action. Weaponry: Whirler/V-3250 Transport Pod: An aerial unit developed for enhancing the response time of military and law enforcement robots. Its flight time and speed are limited, but these units are widely used to transport robots to where they are needed. They can even be combined into squads capable of carrying larger robots. Watcher/L-Type Surveillance Bot: An unmanned aerial system employed within Japan by law enforcement and the Self-Defense Forces. Normally takes on a ring shape as it flies about, but when it reaches its destination, it splits into three parts, each of which enter autonomous scouting mode. Has optical, acoustic and IR sensors, as well as other sensors for which no information is currently available. Grand Lancer/V-85770 Heavy Walker: A large military robot developed as part of the Integrated Robot Strategic Concept advocated by the Ministry of Defense. Designed as a tall, mobile platform that can secure a wide field of view, even within areas of dense construction and intended for use in breaking into Resistance strongholds. Needle Bug/A-SR1344 Swarm Recon Bot: '''A tetrapod robot designed for searching confined spaces. Developed by Amada Corporation’s Swarm Robotics Research Group, these robots exhibit highly collaborative behaviour by means of a proprietary communications system. Also used as military scouts, with some versions loaded with a tactical program for impeding enemy actions. '''Rapid Shooter/ V-501-V Drone: A high mobility variant of the Assault Shooter. In contrast to the assault Shooter, which the Ministry of Homeland Affairs uses for urban peacekeeping, the Rapid Shooter is intended to deploy to isolated areas without logistical support. It is constructed from a lightweight frame that prioritizes speed. Hercules/V-3500 Heavy Soldier: A national defense robot seen as the core component of the Intregrated Rbotic Strategic Concept advocated by the Ministry of Defense. Developed as a military robot to defend against invasions from abroad rather than carry out security measures against internal threats. A variety of weaponry attachments have been developed including anti-tank and anti-aircraft weaponry. Iron Whales/ V-2300 High-Mobility Aircraft: '''An aerial combat drone designed by the Ministry of Homeland Affairs to help keep public order. They can carry up to six Assault Shooters or Eight Tube Gunner units and can stay in the air even with only one operable engine. '''Deadeye/ V-R100 Widowmaker: A robot developed for sniper support during assault operations. Constantly crosschecks data from its own sensors with area data from an integrated data network to update target data and provide optimal sniper fire. Believed to be the first robot with the ability to anchor itself to ceilings and walls. Golem/ V-550 Infiltrator: A law enforcement robot developed for assault operations. Features multiple layers of high performance composite armour and reinforced flexible actuators. Used in the capture of anti-government guerrillas as well as violent criminals. It is believed to act autonomously using an advanced close combat program. Alfie/A-100 Series Alpha Unit: An assistance robot designed to help people in their daily lives. No longer in production, these robots are powered by an old type of nickel hydrogen battery and they are rather sluggish compared to other robots, due to their AI, which is slow when it comes to decision making. There are scattered reports of some still in use thanks to parts scavenged from other robots. Spider/V-B62010 Mobile Fortress: A multi-legged military robot featuring an outstanding intelligence, surveillance and reconnaissance (IRS) system. The Ministry of Homeland Affairs operates them over a integrated sensor network deployed along the coast and other areas, but their on-board weapons systems allow them to be used as a countermeasure against invaders. Also used by the Robotics Corps of Japan’s Ground Self Defence Force. Condor/V-1520 Aerial Drone: An unmanned attack drone without equal anywhere else in the world. Designed for anti-personnel attacks, its weapons payload might be on the light side, but it exhibits excellent manoeuvrability at low speeds and elevations. Guerrillas who have seen them in action claim that several drones can operate together in a squad that is difficult to detect because they attack silently by gliding down from higher elevations. Iron Raptor/V3400 Gunship: Believed to be a gunship that was developed using an existing large unmanned transport aircraft. Used for heavy suppressive barrages, most are heavily armed including multiple Vulcan cannons ort miniguns and there have also been confirmed reports of models that can act as carriers for smaller aerial units. Creeper/A-875 Landmine: An “intelligent landmine” banned by International regulations. After the Japanese government withdrew into an isolationist foreign policy, they allegedly have begun ignoring global conventions and begun developing robotic mines that explode when in proximity of specific targets. Simian/A-750 Grappler: Originally a prototype robot developed as part of a research project studying the applications of animal movement in robots. But the performance level was so high that the Ministry of Homeland Affairs adopted it as a scouting and reconnaissance robot for urban warfare. Also deployed for riot control because of its good mobility and offensive capabilities. Betty/A-300 series Beta Unit: The most common general-purpose robot seen in Japan. This autonomous support robot, which is widely used throughout the Upper City, has come to play an integral role in Japanese society, including general office work, reception duties, housework and public sanitation. Some models are even known to possess a machine gun in their left arms for defence of their masters. Roadie/V6000 Highway Assault System: An armoured assault vehicle robot developed with an emphasis on speed to help thwart surprise attacks by Resistance guerrillas. Designed for outstanding acceleration on roadways but the Ministry of Homeland Affairs also uses them for off-road applications thanks to their ability to travel over unpaved surfaces. Also employed by Japan’s Ground Self-Defence Force. Mobile Gun/T-R3180 Mobile Howitzer: An urban warfare robot equipped with smoothbore guns. Reportedly developed as a heavy weapons system with the flexibility to be deployed against urban guerrillas in the Lower City. Features balance control technology that not only stabilises it on uneven ground, but also reduces recoil when firing. Tube Gunner/V-3100 Mobile Sentry Unit: A robot deployed by the Integrated Robot Strategic Concept, a project overseen by the Ministry of Defence. Designed for airborne operations in which they sow confusion behind enemy lines or suppress localized enemy resistance. They are dropped from transports in tube form and enter combat mode the moment they hit the ground, fighting in organized formations. Jarhead/A-1000 Security Bot: This security robot for civilian use was developed by Amada Corporation, but the technology it employs was used in military applications. Believed to have extremely advanced offensive capabilities. There are also reports of them being used to protect important individuals. Their close combat program and fire control system makes them perfect for such applications. Jarheads come in three distinct varieties, red command units, blue standard drones and green sniper units. Gorilla/A-4500 Urban Ram: Developed by the Ministry of Homeland Affairs after they saw the advanced performance delivered by the Simian. Its unprecedented power is used in clearing away the barricades and other obstacles that anti-government forces erect, but there are also heavily armoured models that are deployed in assault operations on enemy bases. Crab/A-544 Multipurpose Services Robot: A multipurpose robot developed by Amada Corporation. A wide variety of special attachments have been developed, making it an extremely popular model. Highly rated for its ability to control multiple arms and stay balanced, even when working in high places. Used for such applications as work at construction sites and sorting cargo, but there are some that have been adapted for military use. Tsar Runner/V-8900 Heavy Roller System: A large armoured combat vehicle robot that is even better at travelling over uneven terrain than a tank. Its specially designed massive wheels enable it to smash through Resistance barricades. In bipedal standing mode, it can flexibly wield its arms, grabbing objects and delivering powerful physical attacks. Shinobi/A-44 Special Ops Unit: A robot described as a short range rec on model in classified information that has been obtained and little else is known. There are reports of it being used in special operations, particularly the assassination of Resistance leaders and political activists opposed to the government’s isolationist policy. Medusa/A-IC545 Intelligent Crane: An AI-controlled crane robot that developed out of an overhead construction crane. Its multiple tentacle-like arms can sort and carry large amounts of cargo. Some Intel points towards Amada Corporation using this technology to develop a multi-armed riot control system. Gunbox/A-470 Security Box-Bot: A general purpose robot manufactured by Amada Corporation for permanent security applications. Unlike ordinary models sporting non-lethal weaponry, those deployed to guard Amada’s headquarters are heavily armed. They monitor and patrol within a designated area, using facial identification to identify intruders, at which point they shift into attack mode. Gaussis/A-X1004 Robotics Charged-particle Gun System: '''This prototype currently under development at Amada Corporation is equipped with a charged particle gun that fires a powerful particle beam from the robot’s head. Still unfinished, but plans call for independent power generators to be built into its legs. Optical and acoustic sensors have been tentatively built into its head, but they only provide limited targeting, due to inadequate turning. ' '''Prototype Hollow Children/Unknown': Little is known about the development of Hollow Children. It is thought, however, that numerous prototypes were developed before the technology was perfected. These fusions of life and machine are definite proof of treaty violation. Cerberus/A-K9 Guardian Canine Type: A top-secret security robot developed by Amada Corporation for close-range combat in confined spaces using motion technology based on feline movement. Only used in special facilities due to the limitations of its highly specialized functionality and mechanics. Hollow Children/Unknown: Robots designed and programmed to act like humans by Amada. They are incredibly hard to track down and many don’t know they’re actually machines, as they are intelligent enough to believe, feel and emote. Hollow Children are strictly banned by the IRTA, as they are a breach in the treaty dedicated to the suppression of AI. The Amada Hollow Children were capable of breeding with humans, leading to the Hybrids. Hybrids/Unknown: Hybrids are the children of both humans and Hollow Children, but they are completely biological in nature. Amada’s plan was to create and slowly replace the human race with the Hybrids, as they encompassed all the qualities of humans and machine and none of the negatives. There are currently 108 Hybrids in existence, including Faye Chang, all of whom are being hunted by the IRTA. Category:Enemy Faction Category:Companies Category:Enemy companies